Hot Snow
by Cap'n Jade Sparrow
Summary: Oneshot with two pets from Chicken Smoothie.


In April's POV

Lavender eyes blinked rapidly as the bright light shone into them. The she-wolf shook her head as to stop the light, and got to her paws. She shook her dark cream-brown pelt, thus ridding it of scraps of bracken and moss. She then trotted outside, and stopped at the entrance of her den to see a soft layer of sparkling white. Snow! It made it easier to track her prey and the fresh scent of it smelled wonderful.

She gasped and she was butted impatiently in the rump. She hadn't realized she was in the way. She turned around to see her pack mate Firestripe. She looked at her paws. "Sorry." Her voice was barely audiable as she appologised. Yes, she had grown up with the handsome young warrior, training with him in their apprenticeship and had even got her full status with him, but this didn't stop her feelings for him. She moved sideways, and felt his silky pelt brush her's as he walked past. The weak sun of winter was reflected of it slightly, and she had to steady herself before walking forwards. She'd liked him for a good few months, since half way through her training. She shook herself. He'd never shown any interest in her.

The she-wolf felt her stomach growl and she looked around, wondering if any other wolves wanted to go and hunt. The Pack hadn't eaten for a few days, and hunger was setting in. Of course, the only wolf she saw was Firestripe, until her brother North entered the main camp with Ivory. She knew the pair were very close, as did the whole Pack. "Hey, North, Ivory!" She called, bounding over. "Want to hunt?" Her eyes brightened as they nodded in sychronisation.

Swishing her tail, she rushed over to the camp entrance. She nudged her best friend, Shade, who took the hint and joined them after inviting Skittles and False Threat to come.

"I was thinking about going to the river. The foliage there will still be thick, perfect food for moose and perfect cover for us." April told them. As they nodded in agreement, Firestripe came over.

"Can I join you? The more wolves you've got, the bigger prey we can catch." He asked, and was invited to join by North, who hoped that he could play a prank on his sister.

The seven wolves turned and set of into the snow-covered forest, Flase Threat taking the lead. They all stopped in usision, ears pricked for danger. But it was only another patrol consisting of Sweedy, Jay, Brown King, Savannah and Jale dragging a small deer back to camp.

Soon the gurgling of the river fell on their ears, and they split off, circling around. Above the noise they could hear a male moose stomping. Each wolf advance slowly, ears pinned back against their skulls as not to alert their target of danger. Then April leaped, her jaws open in a snarl. The moose looked at her, supprise and fear flashing in it's dark eyesbefore addrenaline kicked in and it bolted.

Her pack mates followed her lead, kicking up snow in their hast to follow. Tail's were straight out behind them as they took long bounds to catch up with their prey. April was closing in,her jaws snapping as saliva dripped from her fang. A black hoof kicked out and hit her full on in the face. She tripped, blinded by pain. It felt like her face was on fire, and she felt a sticky trickle of scarlet blood advance down her face.

Each wolf rushed past her, excitment of the chase and the prospect of eating clouding their minds. April huddled in the snow, whimpering quietly. She could no longer hear the pawsteps of her friends, and jumped when a honey-smooth voice murmered in her ear. "Hush now. It's okay. I'm here." It told her, and she twisted her head, wincing at the pain the exploded in her head, and just managed to see Firestripe through her blurry vision.

Why was he here? He'd make the situation worse. She was already plagued by her feelings for him. It made her heart ache to see him with other she-wolves, wishing she was them. Yet her mouth opened,and she couldn't stop it. Maybe it was a spure of the moment thing; maybe it was because of the pain that felt like it was burning through ehr skull and into her brain, making her act like this.

"I love you." She murmered gently,unaware she was saying it.

"I love you too." Those four simple words made her heart swell and flutter in her young chest. Her eyes which had been clouded wih pain cleared, and she leaned into his thickly furred chest as he licked her head, and soft flakes began to fall lazily from the sky.


End file.
